I'm Done With You
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: So this is one of those fics where the flock kicks out Max and she becomes a Greek goddess who spends her time in Camp Half-blood, but give it a chance. In my story, Max becomes Ride. No one knows who she is except her closest friends. But what does she do when the ex-flock comes to Camp Half-blood? It's assured that they will find out, but how? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson fanfic, I know this sort of plot is overused but I have my own twist to add to it. Also, I will not have the HoO characters in this too, I can't keep track of everyone like that. Last thing, I promise! I am going to use the character description for Annabeth from the movie, the dirty blond hair and blue eye thing. I usually have crazy long A/Ns, so I am going to stop here.**

 **Max's POV**

I yawned heavily as I sat up in bed. Yes, I did say bed. We (the Flock and I) had bought a house and furniture with the Max card. We were a little tired of being on the run. Anyway, I wasn't feeling the greatest. I climbed out of bed and went to the giant bathroom, just big enough to spread my wings in. I looked in the mirror at my tan and white splotched wings. As Nudge had pointed out the other day, they really set off my tan skin. Who wouldn't be perfectly tan if they were flying almost every day? They also looked good against my black… my black tattoo. On the back of my neck. I craned my head, trying to see it in the mirror with no luck. Finally, I noticed the hand mirror. Grabbing it, I turned away from the big mirror and angled it this way and that until I saw the numbers on the back of my neck. **7/16/16**. That was tomorrow. I was expiring tomorrow.

Attempting to act as normal as possible, yet probably failing, I walked downstairs after putting on my only hoodie and a pair of jeans. I never dressed like that. In the summer, I was a tank top and shorts kinda girl. Otherwise I always got hot. Everyone else was already there, eating breakfast that Iggy had cooked. I just got a glass of OJ, my appetite mysteriously gone. What? You wouldn't be hungry if you found out you were dying the next day!

"Hey guys." I mumbled. A few choruses of hi's came back. I plopped down at the table and drank some of my orange juice. The rest of the meal was eaten/drunk in silence. Finally, Fang let out a huge sigh.

"Max, you can stop pretending." I cocked my head to the side, trying to decipher what he meant.

"We know you're working for the School." Angel elaborated. She wasn't using mind control, that much I could tell. So did that mean…

"Max, we want you gone. Please leave, you are putting us all in danger." Nudge said. She looked sad, but resolute.

"You've been acting suspicious all day. You never wear long pants and hoodies unless it's below freezing!" That one came from Iggy, and I expected it.

"And the Erasers and Flyboys are only attacking when you leave. Then you get back just in time to kill one or two. We fight the whole battle!" Gazzy.

"What are you saying?" I ask with confusion.

"We want you to leave, Max. We are done forever." Fang sneered, and I finally understood.

"I will, but I want to leave you with a parting gift." My eyes raked over each of them. Gazzy, my little trooper. The Nudge Channel. My baby Angel. Iggy, the best chef I'd ever tasted. And Fang… my first and only love. We'll see about that.

"You'll regret what you've done, mark my words." Now I spin, walking to the door. When I get there, I whip off the hoodie, now just in a white tank top. Then I hold up my hair and pause my movement. I hear collective gasps, and the Gasman explaining to Iggy what they see. Without turning back, I talk to them one last time.

" **I'm done with you."**

I flew at my top warp drive speed, flying through NYC. I had been flying like that all day long, and can you blame me? I had a hard day. I found out I was expiring tomorrow and got kicked out of my flock, all before noon. I was above the clouds, so when I slowed down a bit and looked around, I wasn't worried for the New Yorkers seeing me. No, I was more worried for my sanity. Because looming in front of me was a mountain.

Curiously, I flapped my wings, flying up to the top where I saw a large palace. I landed carefully, tucking in my wings, before walking into the palace.

"Brother, these mutated mortals are popping up everywhere! We need a minor god, to be their protector." This was an urgent voice, and I wondered if it came from someone entirely insane. A god?

"Or goddess." a female voice corrected. I liked whoever was the owner of that voice a whole lot. A lot. Hey, I'm a feminist!

"Alright, you two. We'll find a mutated mortal and make them the god or goddess. Happy?" The person's voice was rumbling and reminded me of thunder. Mumbled words of ascent were given to thunder-guy. I decided to walk right in. Why not?

"So what are you saying about gods and goddesses?" I questioned, then saw who was in front of me. There were twelve ginormous thrones, each with a person who was at least twenty feet tall. I barely managed not to fall on my butt. That'd be a bit undignified.

"Who are you, mortal? And how did you get up here?" thunder-dude asked. He had a grey and black marbled beard, and wisps of lightning shot off from him. Maybe they were serious about gods.

"My name is Maximum Ride. As for how I got up here, well, I flew." I said, proudly extending my wings. They gasped.

"If you truly are Maximum Ride, then you are my daughter." thunder-dude breathed. I shrugged. It wouldn't be hard to believe that Jeb had lied. He would have easily been able to convince Dr. Martinez to do it too.

"So who are you?" I asked offhandedly.

"You know about Greek mythology, right?" he asked in response, and I nodded. Of course I did.

"I'm Zeus. This is Hera, your mother." he boomed.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. That's really cool. "Well, hate to rain on the party, but I'm expiring tomorrow. Might cut the reunion short." Zeus looked perplexed for a second, then snapped his fingers, accidentally causing a small lightning bolt to zap the floor, leaving a tiny scorch mark in the otherwise spotless marble. He looked around, embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry." With a wave of his finger, the mark disappeared. "Anyway, Maximum, what if we made you a goddess? Then you wouldn't ever die. You'd be immortal."

"And that ugly tattoo would disappear." Hera added.

"Sounds awesome. But, can I change my name? I have some people from my past that I don't want to find me."

"Sure. What do you want it to be?" Zeus asked. I thought for a second, then nodded decisively.

"How about Ride?" Zeus nodded, then spoke several Greek words. I felt a rush of power and knowledge, finding out the full history of the gods, my powers, and things like what Camp Half-Blood is and such, and so on. When he stopped speaking, I conjured a mirror out of nowhere and looked at my reflection. My ratty chocolate brown hair was now long and full, and very soft. Best part? I didn't have to take care of it, because as a goddess I could just magic my hair back to how I want it. My awful eyes- ugh, _unbarfed chocolate, really Angel?_ \- were now a deep, sparkling green. I looked like a completely different person. When I extended my wings, they were bigger and better. Twenty feet of raw, unbridled power. They were still mainly white, but now instead of tan splotches they had occasional silver feathers.

"Come on, we'll go down to Camp Half-Blood and introduce you to everyone." Hera says, smiling at me gently. I return it. Suddenly Zeus, Hera, and I are inside Camp Half-Blood. I see a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes run up to us, yelling as he goes over his shoulder.

"Chiron! Visitors!" he yells. Finally he gets all the way up the steep hill to us, panting. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Is that any way to treat Lord Zeus and I?" Hera questions icily.

"Lord Zeus! Lady Hera! Forgive me, I didn't realize it was you. Who is this?" he asks respectfully, but I catch him rolling his eyes and stifle a chuckle.

Zeus attempts to answer, but I do before he can. I speak for myself. "I'm Ride, the new goddess of mutations. Whitecoats decided to take me from Zeus and Hera and mess around with my DNA, so now I am 98% god and 2% bird." I say, extending my twenty foot wingspan. His jaw drops and he gapes. "But, if you could, around here I don't want to be known as a goddess quite yet. You can tell your closest friends, if you can trust them not to blab. But the camp in general can't know. Now, I don't think I want to see you run down this hill, it looked tiring enough on the way up."

With that, I flap my wings and take off from a stand, grabbing his arm on the way. I soar into the air, tossing the boy up and going under him so he lands on my back, sort of like a flying piggyback ride.

"I'm Percy, by the way." he shouts over the rushing wind.

"You know my name. I'm Ride, and you should hang on tight!" I tell him quickly, before starting a series of flips. Then, since he seems like a tough kid that I want to freak out a bit, I decide to land with a dive. Spiraling higher and higher, we soar above the clouds. I can obviously breath water, so the wet trip through the cloud was no trouble for me. Percy is apparently a son of Poseidon, because he breathes fine too. I level out and glide in wide circles for a bit, and Percy lets a whoop of exhilaration leave his lips. That's when I drop.

Folding my wings and aiming down, we plunge through the cloud, Percy screaming bloody murder. As we fall, a crowd of kids gathers, all half-bloods. One pushes out from the crowd and yells at me.

"Percy! Percy!" she calls. I smile. She must be Percy's girlfriend. She didn't seem like she was concerned for him in a sisterly way. Preparing to open my wings, which none of the half bloods have seen yet, we hurtle closer to the ground. Finally, I open my wings, and they immediately billow with air. We shoot a few feet up, then glide down to a safe landing. Percy hurriedly climbs off my back.

"Ride, that was awesome, but you need to warn me next time." I laugh and nod. Feeling no need to put my wings away, I stretch them out, enjoying the feel of the sun on them. People gape at me in awe.

"Annabeth!" Percy says, chuckling. "Calm down. I'm okay, and that was kinda fun." She turns to me, pushing her dirty blond braid behind her shoulder. Annabeth's blue eyes glint with intelligence, and I know that this is not a kid to be on the bad side of.

"I'm Annabeth." she says cautiously, extending a hand to me. I shake it and smile at her warmly.

"Ride." She nods, then prepares to ask me a question.

"I just wanted to know- can I feel your wings? They're real, right?" I laugh at her directness.

"Yes to both." I flex the wing and move it so she can touch it. Everyone is whispering, and I catch a little bit of their words.

"flew in…"

"wings…"

"almost killed Percy…"

I snort at the last one. Please. It was completely under my control. A dark-haired girl wearing awful pink eyeliner pushed through the crowd.

"Please. I bet she can't fly. She probably just faked it."

"Drew, we saw it. She did fly!" said another girl.

"Lacy, shut it. I say she didn't." Drew snapped. Turning back to me, she continued talking. "Prove to me that you can fly." It's obvious this girl is a bully, so I know exactly how I can prove it. I grab her wrist before she can move and flap my powerful wings. I fly about fifty feet in the air before dropping her on purpose, then using my extra powerful superspeed to dive under her and catch Drew on my back. I descend and unceremoniously dump her off me.

"Convinced yet? Oh my god, you should really believe your friends." Thunder claps and the sky grumbles. "Oh shut up, Zeus! You know what I meant." When I am not struck down where I stand, Drew looks angry, then her face shifts to be very sweet. So does her voice.

"Hey, why don't you fly up as high as I was and then just drop?" I blink. She seems to expect me to actually do it. Delusional girl.

 _Drew Tanaka is a daughter of Aphrodite. She has charmspeak, which can make most people do what she wants them to,_ I hear. It is Hera's voice. That makes more sense.

"Drew, your charmspeak ain't gonna work on me. So nice to meet you. I'm not one of the people you can boss around. I'm an Avian-American! See ya. I got places to be." Drew looks flabbergasted. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn away and fly off.

Finally I find what I am looking for. Right next to the U-shape of cabins, there is a large tree. Concentrating all my goddess-y powers, I zap a treehouse cabin into existence. It's perfect for an Avian American. I fly in and hang out for the rest of the evening until dinner, playing X-Box.

 **Two years later…**

I have been at Camp Half-blood for two years since the flock kicked me out, and it's been great. I became close friends with Percy and Annabeth and their friends, Thalia and Nico. I'd been dating Nico for 1.5 years of the two, and we were a happy couple. He looks kind of like Fang, but he could not be more different. Where Fang was quiet, abrupt, and very straightforward, Nico was outspoken, knew how to carry on a conversation instead of giving one or two-word sentences, and was understanding. After dating him for three months, I told him and the others about my goddess-ness and my ex-flock. They accepted me for who I was and didn't believe it was probably me any time monsters found us.

I flew down from the treehouse as the conch shell blew, speeding with my superspeed to the breakfast, picking up Nico on the way. He knew if he wanted a ride to breakfast, he had to be waiting outside the Hades cabin when the shell blew. I grabbed his arms and soared upwards a bit, dropping him off at his table once we arrived and flying to my table. Technically I was goddess of all mutations, but a recent development in the science world is dropping all other mutations and only making more Avian-Americans.

I was still the only winged friend at the camp, but word on the grapevine was that a group was making there way towards here. It'd be nice to have some other Avian-Americans in the group.

"Hey, Ride! I thought you were picking me up today! I was extra lazy and everything!" Percy called. I grinned.

"I went by, but you weren't outside. I can't be bothered to go haul your ass out of bed. Nico was waiting outside, so I grabbed him. I've told you this before, Perce!" I called back.

"It's not hard, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth added, standing next to me. Percy threw his arms up, outnumbered.

"Fine, but you're picking me up tomorrow. That, or take me flying after training today!" I nodded, pretending to accept his terms. Looking outside the pavilion, I saw we still had some time until everyone else arrived.

"Or how about now!" I smirked, grabbing him and dragging him straight up, much like when we first met. I threw him up high so I didn't have his weight for a second, in which time I sped up and gained plenty of height before catching him. Magicking a giant soft pillow with a trampoline under it on one of the tables, I pulled him up through the clouds before dropping him. I sped down and landed softly before he even passed all the way through the cloud again. He screams his head off before landing with a _whoomp!_ on the pillow. When he sits up a bit, I make the pillow and tramp disappear.

Percy stands up, rubbing his backside where he landed on the table when the pillow and trampoline disappeared. Right after I got rid of them, people began to arrive at the pavilion for breakfast. I jog over to Nico and share a sweet good-morning kiss with him before sitting at my table. Once everyone is seated, Mr D appears.

"Before we eat, I'd like to introduce some new campers. They have wings, so they will be in Roth's cabin." he says lazily, gesturing towards me.

"It's Ride, Mr D." I correct. He waves a hand, ignoring my correction. Five figures come out from behind him, and when a shaft of sunlight passes over their faces, I gasp.

"Ride, Roth, whatever your name is. Come get these campers and get them some food." I am frozen in place. When I don't move, Nico comes up and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"What's the matter, Ride? Who are they?" he asks. I instinctively relax, leaning on his chest.

"It's them. The flock." I whisper. His arm around me tightens. When the flock shows no recognition of me, I calm down. Finally I get my feet to work and I go up to them, disguising my identity further by adding some highlights to my windswept hair.

Acting as normal as possible, I introduce myself to them. "I'm Ride. What are your names?" I say icily, mentally scolding myself for my tone. As far as they know, we've never met.

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

They say their names quietly. "Hey, do you guys have wings?" Okay, so I already know the answer to the question, but I'm basically setting them up to ask about my wings, and I can't wait to see their reactions. My wings have grown in the two years, and now they are 22 feet long total, with several large patches of silver.

They extend their wings proudly. They haven't grown much at all.

"What about your wings? Do you have any?" Fang asks with a smirk, clearly expecting mine to be smaller than theirs are. I take a step back and look around to make sure I have enough space. I do.

"Oh, I've got wings, all right." I smirk right back at him, not extending them.

"Well, prove it then." All right. Apparently two years has not given Angel a better sense of when it is good to be bossy and when it isn't. But I make a mock salute to her before whipping mine out. They openly gape at my giant wingspan.

"Convinced?" I ask, and Fang finally manages to close his mouth.

"Um, yeah."

 **So what do you think? I know exactly where this story is going, but I want opinions on what should happen before they find out she is a goddess and she is Max. Also, should I have Drew try to seduce Fang? That's an idea I'm playing around with and I want to know what you think about it. Until next update!**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy my newest chapter! I hope you guys like this story so far…**

Fang's POV

After Max had left, we had been plagued with Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks. We had soon found out from Jeb that Max had not been working for the School. We had kicked her out for nothing. And losing Max didn't come without strings attached. After informing us about Max's loyalty, Jeb had drawn away. Same with Dr Martinez and Ella. After a particularly vicious attack, when we wanted a bit of peace with other people around us, we had gone to them, expecting sanctuary.

They had welcomed us with open arms at first, but that was before Dr Martinez asked where Max was. Not being able to lie to her, I told her. She and Ella booted us out of their house instantly. We hadn't seen them since, constantly on the fly. Finally we had found Camp Half-blood. The Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks were unable to pass the camp boundaries, so it was our safe haven.

The girl, Ride was asking us if we had wings. I smirked, positive she would be impressed. We all extended them, but she didn't show any reaction. So I asked her if she did. She told us yes, but didn't extend them. Finally Angel bossily ordered her to open her wings, and she mock saluted before smirking right back at me. Please, there is no way her wings can be larger than my 14-foot wingspan. There is no chance. At least, that is what I think.

Then she opens her wings, and I can't keep my jaw from dropping open at the sight. They look to be over twenty feet of pure white with splotches of silver feathers, and they are the prettiest things I've ever seen.

"Convinced?" she smirks, and all I can do is attempt to close my mouth.

"Um, yeah." I manage. Just as quick as she opened them, she retracts her wings back, folding them up between her shoulder blades.

"Come on, I'll get some food for you guys." she says, a little more warmly than before. The dark haired guy who was next to her earlier comes up and touches her arm. She turns to talk to him, and I feel an unexpected stab of jealousy. I don't think I've ever seen her before in my life, yet she seems familiar. Ride laughs at something the guy, Nico is his name I think, says, and kisses him quickly before coming back towards us and handing us our food.

"Not eating?" I ask her. She hasn't gotten any plate for herself.

"Not hungry." Ride shrugs. She shows us how to put the best part of our food into the fireplace, and we sit together. The flock and I talk quietly together, while she absolutely ignores us and sits with Nico at his table. Mr D lectured us about sitting at our own tables, but she seems to be exempt from the rule. Huh.

Three days later…

We've been at Camp Halfblood for three days, and it's not bad. Unlike that army training facility we all breezed through, this is actually hard. We are amazing fighters all of us, but Ride is much better. She has moves none of us have seen before, like using her long wings, which she told us are 22 feet wide, to whack us on the wing, making us lose our flap and fall a few feet, giving an opponent opportunity for other moves. But we are improving. Ride seems nice, although she works us mercilessly, so when I hear the rumor that Nico has a goddess for a girlfriend confirmed several times, I confront him.

No one has managed to find out who his goddess girlfriend is, or what relation Ride has to this, but I want to talk to Nico and find out what is going on.

"Hey man." I say casually. He glances at me with an indifferent expression, but I could have sworn that for a second his features were livid with hate.

"Hey." he finally responds.

"So basically, I've seen you with Ride around camp, but the rumor is that you have a goddess for a girlfriend. Are you cheating on her?" I say bluntly. He is shocked into a real reaction, surprise crossing his face. Then he does something completely out of character. He laughs and laughs and laughs.

"What's so funny? Ride seems really nice, not the kind of girl one would cheat with." Suddenly his laughter disappears.

"You will stay away from Ride." he hisses. "She may seem nice, but she hates you. And don't take so much stock in rumors. You don't know anything." He stalks away, throwing a death glare over his shoulder at me. Ride circles down from the sky, landing beside Nico, and asks him something. He responds, gesturing towards me expressively. When Ride looks over at me, her lip curls in disgust.

Max/Ride's POV

I curl my lip at Fang as I listen to Nico rant about him and their previous conversation. When he stops talking, I think for a second, then say something.

"He can be a real pain in the neck, but he's not worth your rants. Wanna go for a fly?" I ask. He nods, laughing a little. "Then climb on!" He grabs my shoulders, not fully climbing on yet, and I snap my wings out, careful not to push him. Tensing my muscles, I jump in the air and flap my powerful wings. We wheel above the camp happily until he taps my shoulder and I glide to the ground.

"I've got some things to do." he tells me, and I nod.

"See you at dinner." I respond.

After dinner…

I leave a note under the Hermes cabin door, big letters on the outside clearly stating that it is for Travis and Connor Stoll's eyes only. It said as follows.

Travis and Connor,

I'm not gonna tell you what I have against the newbies in my cabin, but I need you to prank them. Anything involving their wings. Nothing that leaves permanent damage, but something good. Just DON'T do it to me. Good? Perfect.

Ride

When I spotted them on my evening flight, they looked up at me and nodded subtly. Yeah right. The Stoll brothers were anything but subtle. No, they yelled at me at the top of their lungs instead.

"We'll do it, Ride! You can count on us!" they screamed cheerfully. I dive-bombed them with superspeed, seriously pissed.

"Guys! This is supposed to be secret! Don't go yelling it where the camp can hear, you idiots!" I hissed, unable to keep up the angry facade and laughing as I finished.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of them said, saluting me. I rolled my eyes, turning away and flying the rest of the way to the cabin. For the rest of the night, I could not stop giggling. Everyone from my ex-flock looked at me like I was crazy, but whatever. They'd deserve just what they'd get.

The next morning…

I awoke to the sounds of screaming. It made me immediately happy, knowing exactly what was going on. Now I was just curious as to what the Stoll brothers had chosen to prank them with. They had several prank scenarios. When I walked into our common area, I knew just what they had selected. Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were walking around with their wings out stiffly. Their wings reflected the light like plastic does.

"Oh, they chose the spiderwebs?" I asked in false sympathy.

Angel wiped at her wings unsuccessfully before yelling at me. "Who did this? You know who did this! Tell me now! My wings won't move! And my hair!" I pressed my lips together as hard as I could, attempting to push back my laughter, but eventually I failed and I burst out laughing, doubling over and holding my stomach. See, the Stoll brothers had seen fit to also dye their hair. Fang's hair was hot pink and clashed horribly with the whole emo thing. Iggy had blue hair and it looked horrid, but so funny. Angel and Gazzy, the siblings, had weird orange hair that made the two of them look like tangerines. And Nudge… her hair was a sickly green that looked like puke.

So yeah, it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. "Ride, don't make us go to breakfast! We can't go like this!" Nudge whined. I pretended to think, then shook my head regretfully (not!).

"Sorry. Mr D would kill me. It's against camp rules for head counselors to let any campers stay in the cabin." Actually, that was totally fake. Dionysus and Chiron didn't care.

"Nooo!" Angel moaned.

"I don't like moaners. Or whiners." I added, glaring daggers at her and Nudge. She let out a long-suffering sigh and walked over to the trapdoor in the floor.

"Ride, where is the ladder?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Oh, there isn't one. If you guys can't fly, I'll have to take you with me! Climb on!" I replied cheerfully. I was going to embarrass them as much as I could. After several groans, they climbed on my back. I then jumped through the hole unexpectedly. They screamed bloody murder as they fell. 10 feet from hitting the ground, I spread my wings, pumping them hard to make up for the weight. Finally I hit a thermal and soared to the pavilion. I had purposely flown so we would arrive just after everyone else did.

"Hi, everyone! Sorry we're late. The new kids got pranked last night. Hair dye and spiderwebs to the wings. So be nice!" Since I was facing away from the flock and they couldn't see my face, I added a hugely exaggerated wink that everyone saw to the last sentence. The pavilion exploded with laughter and wolf whistles.

Swaggering over to Nico's table, I beckoned my friends over. Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy joined us. When Mr D sent a death glare at me, I returned it with one of his own and he rolled his eyes before looking away.

"Okay, so I want to tell them who I am soon." I said, leaning forwards so my friends could hear me over the loud noise.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked, frowning in their direction.

"Oh, but there is no way I am letting them back in my life anytime at all. They had their chance. I just want to see their reactions when they learn who I am." I say, grinning conspiratorially. We lean in close and plot. But- big surprise from Wise Girl- Annabeth comes up with the best idea. Let's just say they would feel horrible.

Later that day…

Annabeth's POV

So Ride had asked us to help her tell them who she is. She wants to make them feel awful, and I had come up with a brilliant idea. Percy, Thalia and I would pretend to befriend them. Percy was working on Fang and Iggy, Thalia was working on Nudge, and I had Gazzy and Devil (I mean Angel) to be friends with. Then we would ask them all sorts of questions about Max, who we would have heard about via rumors, and finally she would reveal herself. But Ride's rule was that they could not know until we got them all to cry. When I got Gasman and Devil to cry, then I would tell them. Then we would make sure they couldn't tell the other members of their flock. Oh, don't look at me like that! We didn't plan on killing them, just occupying them with other tasks.

It would be pretty easy for me to make Devil and her brother cry, they seemed like softies. Same with Nudge. But Fang apparently showed no emotions. So Percy had his work cut out for him.

"Hey, Angel, right?" I said casually, approaching her and her brother.

"Yeah." she said warily.

"Relax. I just want to know if you and Gazzy want to train with me! As long as he doesn't let loose, if you know what I mean." I whispered conspiratorially, and she giggled.

"Gazzy! I'm gonna go train with Annabeth. C'mon, now!" she ordered. Gazzy rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway. I felt kinda bad for him, getting told what to do by his younger sister. At the same time though, I had no sympathy, because he didn't even stand up for himself. I had no patience for that kind of thing. It was pure cowardice.

After training with them a bit and secretly hiding how much I hated them, I decided to crack down on them about Max.

"So word around camp is that you guys had another member of your group, but you kicked her out because you thought she was a traitor but she wasn't." I said bluntly. Angel gaped at me, but Gazzy just hung his head, tears welling up in his eyes. I fought against the urge to roll my eyes in disgust. That was too easy.

"Max." he sobbed. "We thought she was working for the School, so we kicked her out, but it turned out she was only acting so odd cuz she got an expiration date for the day after we kicked her out. She's dead. Dead!" The sobs turned to wails and I had to turn away so I could roll my eyes. When I turned back, Angel had a few tears in her eyes. I was so close to being finished with them forever, hopefully.

"Well, it's kind of your own fault. If you'd just let her tell you, and if she really loved you she would, then you might have been able to remove the expiration date. Then she wouldn't die. Easy." I pointed out, shrugging.

Angel's tears spilled over and she began crying quietly. Okay, so maybe it was cruel, but I wanted her sobbing and wailing, not a few tears falling.

"I would blame you, Angel. You're the youngest, so Max would have done the most for you. Therefore you should be the one who points out to everyone else that you needed her, and all that 'there must be a reasonable explanation' bullshit." I remarked, examining my nails. With that, Angel started to sob, and I mentally high-fived myself. Turning to the open air, I let out a sharp whistle. Ride swooped in on her giant wings. She was stationed where she could hear all of us. When one of us succeeded, we could whistle to beckon her.

"Hey Ride! The members of your cabin seem a tad upset about a girl named Max, huh?" I called. She landed, grinning and one-arm side-hugging me. I grinned. Even Wise Girl could be evil for her friends.

"So what would happen if you guys did find Max, somehow alive?" Ride asked. We had planned this carefully.

"I would ask her to come back! I need Max!" Angel cried.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't want to come back? I mean, you guys treated her pretty meanly." I note.

"Well, then I'd use my mind control and make her do it!" Angel said, gritting her teeth through her tears and looking completely like one of those mad scientists. I stare at her, surprised. Not about the mind control, which I knew about, but about her audacity.

"Really? Well, I might know where Max is. But I don't think she is pleased with you. So practice your mind control on me." Ride offered.

"Um, okay. What should I make you do?"

Ride thought for a moment, then nodded decisively. "Make me put you on my shoulders, like a piggy-back ride." Angel looked surprised, but nodded affirmatively. She appeared to be concentrating fiercely. Ride looked around, bored. Angel squinted her eyes in a display of effort yielding no result. Ride examined her nails. Angel flicked her hands like she was using the force on Ride. Ride yawned.

Finally, Angel gave up. "It's not working!" she said frustratedly. "It's like your mind isn't there."

Ride pretended to take offense. "I do have a brain, if that's what you are wondering. Maybe you are losing your powers. But back to the topic at hand, what if I could tell you where to find Max?"

For the first time, Gazzy piped up. "We would go find her and apologize. At least, I would." he added with an embarrassed look.

"What if I told you that Max survived by becoming a Greek goddess, but she took another name because she didn't want to be found?"

"What is the name?" Angel asked curiously. Ride grinned evilly.

"Ride."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I love writing cliffhangers. They are so much fun. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**

 **P.S. Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter. So I am also going to post that chapter as chapter 3, but this is chapter 2. Read and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am on chapter 3! So, I wanna ask for your opinions. What should happen? Should Max eventually let the ex flock into her life again? Should she stay with Nico or go back to Fang? I don't know what to do! Also, please don't say I let the ex-flock find out about Max/Ride too soon. This story is more about how they attempt to get her to come back rather than how they find out who she is.**

 **Ride's POV**

"How are you alive? I… I just… Max!" wailed Angel. I rolled my eyes, then leaned over her with a dangerous glint in my eyes.

"It's Ride." I growl.

"So Ride, how are we going to keep Assman and Devil from telling everyone else?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey!" Gazzy protested. "My name is Gasman or Gazzy, and she is Angel, not Devil."

"Could've fooled me." Annabeth remarked dryly.

"I'll just put a camo force field around them. Basically, if anyone comes near, they will be compelled to leave. They won't hear or see Assman or Devil. And it blocks the latter's mind control." I answered Annabeth proudly.

"But-" is all Angel can get out before I put up the force field.

"Ugh, finally. I was getting tired of hearing them. They are so annoying. Remind me how I dealt with them for fourteen years?"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Then we hear another whistle. "Hop on. Sounds like someone else succeeded." I order. Once she has a good grasp on my shoulders, I whip out my wings and fly towards the sound.

 **Percy's POV**

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! I win!" I hear, and I turn from where I am talking to Iggy and Fang to the skies, seeing Ride flying towards me. On her back, Annabeth and Thalia are laughing at me.

"You are doing my chores for the next week." Annabeth says, holding her head up high like a princess.

Thalia snorts. "You guys seriously bet on this?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "Percy, you are an idiot."

"Yeah, I'm Wise Girl. That means I automatically beat anyone named Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

Changing the subject, I ask about the task at hand. "So you guys already got your jobs done?"

"No, Ride just put force fields around them for no reason." she said sarcastically. It's a good thing Fang and Iggy are out of earshot.

"Well, I think I'm close. Ish. I brought up that there was a rumor about Max, and they brushed me off. I can't get through to them." Annabeth stared at me for a minute, then shook her head with a disappointed expression. "What?"

"That is not how you do it. You go cruel. You say things that will make them sad. You don't worry about their feelings. I know you don't want to be mean, but remember what happened when Ride told us? Think about that. Here, I'll demonstrate." Oh, I remember all right. Ride started okay, but then she started crying as she relayed the tale. It hurt so bad. Our best friend who we've never seen cry starting to sob.

Annabeth stalked up to the boys. "Word around camp is that you guys thought this Max girl was a traitor and she kicked you out. I bet if she was somehow alive she would hate you. You'd deserve it. Who does that? Who just assumes that someone is a traitor because they are acting weirdly? You never know what is going on in someone's life." she blurted, face like stone.

"I… you're right. It's my fault. If only I had paid more attention, maybe she wouldn't have been accused and forced to leave in the first place." Iggy said, a few tears already leaking from his eyes.

"And you!" Annabeth says. "You were the one who Max was in love with, you should be the one that knows her best, the one that knows when she is actually a traitor and when she is dying the next day so she's just upset." she hisses, glaring at Fang.

"Well, Max did what she wanted! No one could have kept her from leaving." he protests, attempting to defuse the situation. Annabeth laughs scornfully.

"You're gonna pull that excuse? Max would be ashamed. If you really loved her, you would have gone with her until you could convince her to come back, when she had calmed down. But you didn't. Maybe you could've found a way to keep her alive. But it's your fault she's dead." Annabeth scoffs. I've never seen her so furious. Then I remember; although she and her dad and stepfamily are okay these days, they kicked her out. Then she was taken in by Thalia and Luke, and Luke was evil. She's had far too much betrayal.

Fang hung his head. Finally he lifted it up, tear tracks streaking through the dirt on his face. "It is my fault."

 **Ride's POV**

"You know Fang, Max hates you." I say for the first time conversationally.

"She… wait, did you say hates? Like present tense? Is she alive? How? Where is she?" he questions, jumping up.

"She is alive. She survived because she became a goddess. Apparently her parents are actually Zeus and Hera, but she took a different name when she became a goddess. Didn't want you to find her. And she's been at camp for a while, since you got here for sure." _It's really weird to talk about myself in third person,_ I tell Annabeth and Thalia silently. They laugh. I don't have telepathy or any mind powers like Angel, but goddess here. I can project my thoughts if I want to.

"What's her name?" Fang demands, and Iggy nods vigorously. They are both staring at my face like it is heavenly. Well, it kinda is. Daughter of the Lord Zeus and Lady Hera here.

"Her name is Ride." I say, a cruel smile on my face. Iggy gasps, understanding who I am immediately. Fang, however, looks at me with a confused face.

"There's another Ride at camp?" he asks. I stare at him for a second before realizing that he's not kidding. Then I start laughing harder than I have in a long time. Everyone else laughs with me, except Iggy and Fang. Iggy because he appears to be in shock and Fang because he is a dumbass. I hold my stomach, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Fang. You are such a dumbass." I gasp, still laughing. "I guess you would recognize me more if I was like this?" Still giggling, I change my appearance back to the way it was before. Ratty mousy brown hair and 'unbarfed chocolate' eyes. Oh joy.

Fang's eyes widen. "M-Max?"

"It's Ride now. You're lucky I don't murder you for what you did to me. Betrayal is the worst offense a creature can commit." I growl, laughter disappearing in an instant. He takes an involuntary step back.

"Max?" Iggy asks in wonder, reaching out to touch my face. I duck him and repeat my first sentence.

"My name is Ride. And you will call me that unless you wish to be injured." I hiss.

"Ride, I… I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have kicked you out. Come back to our flock! Since you are a goddess, you would be a fantastic leader. We could leave Camp Half-blood! Go back to the way things are and forget this ever happened. Okay?" Fang says with an assured expression.

"Are you serious?" I demand, but he seems to think I want to say yes.

"Of course. Let's get back together!" he says cockily. I stare at him, then look at everyone else.

"I think a few people are missing here then." I tell him, snapping my fingers. I can tell that the force fields around Nudge, Assman, and Devil are now down. With another snap, I see them getting attracted towards me. Perfect. When they land, I tell them what's going on.

"Your leader thinks that I should come back to your flock, become the leader since I'm a goddess, leave Camp Half-blood and forget this ever happened. He also thinks that I should get back together with him, and I wanted you guys to be here for my answer." I tell them coldly.

Looking around me at everyone, I look at all of their facial expressions. Fang seems confident that I will say yes. Iggy looks like he doesn't think I'll say yes, but he has hope I will. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all seem hopeful.

Then there's my friends. Percy seems nervous that I'll leave with the flock. Annabeth looks confident I will stay, but there is a little nervousness in there. Thalia is positive I will stay. Nico, who must have shadow-traveled to join us, looks nervous. And I know my decision.

"Not a chance. I have my own friends here. You only want me because I am more powerful. Fang's exact words were, 'Since you are a goddess, you would be a fantastic leader.' That's why you want me back. No way am I ever leaving my family." I tell them.

Annabeth comes up and rests her hand on my shoulder, and I smile.

"But Max, we're your family." Nudge says, looking confused.

"My name is Ride. And no, you aren't. You lost that chance when you kicked me out. I can tell you exactly who is my family. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico. They are my family. Fang? You're delusional if you ever thought there was a chance between us when you told me to stop pretending, that you knew I was 'working for the school'. I'm with Nico, and I love him more than I ever could you." And with my last sentence, my family each places a hand on my shoulder. Focusing my powers as goddess of mutations, I give them each a temporary mutation. Wings. And we fall off the platform together, opening our wings and soaring off away from them.

"Can you give us wings more often?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. That takes a lot of power. Not something I'd do a lot. Besides, I've already done it so much to you guys that you're expert flyers."

"Well, it's nice to fly." he protested.

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "The only reason Zeus isn't blasting you out of the sky is that I'm his daughter, he knows I respect that you can't fly in his domain, and he knows I'd kill him if he killed you."

"Did you mean what you said? That we are your family?" Annabeth asked, gliding on the other side of me.

"Of course." I reply, glancing at her. Creating a platform under us, we all stand on it and do a big wing hug, wrapping feathers around backs.

After we break, I stretch my wings out. "Everyone else put away your wings. We are gonna give my ex-flock something to look at." They do as I say. "Now lie down behind me. Nico grab my legs, Thalia grab his, then Annabeth, and then Percy. I need you guys to look like you're enjoying yourself, no matter how scared you are." After sending me a few odd glances, they do it.

I make the platform disappear, pushing my powerful wings up and down through the air. They dangle beneath me. Sending some more strength to my wings, I start to move at hyper speed. They trail behind me, holding on tight. Then I start doing large loops, now out of hyper speed. I only went into it to build momentum.

"Hey guys!" I call, passing the ex-flock. They look amazed.

"If you hadn't kicked her out, all of this could be yours! Too late now, losers!" Thalia sneered, and I grinned. Thalia was awesome.

I flew high above the platform, to the point where Fang and the others were squinting to see me. Then I dive. _Don't you dare scream. I know what I'm doing,_ I project to my family. I don't get any responses, but I don't hear any screams as I dive past my ex-flock. Hmm, I need a better name for them. How about the Dumbasses? DAs for short. When I pull out of my dive, my family swings beneath me crazily. I cause Percy, at the end, to let go of Annabeth at the peak of his swing. Hurtling through the air, he snaps his wings open at the perfect time. The DAs stare at me. Through other crazy tricks, my friends all progressively come off the train, hovering and waiting. When they are all off, we rush towards the DAs. They don't even move. Then we strike. Annabeth cuffs Angel and knocks her off the platform. Percy takes Gasman. Thalia takes care of Nudge, who wails on her way down until her wings open. Percy whacks Iggy, dealing with him effectively, and I take Fang.

Hitting him with my long wing, I knock him off the platform. I follow him down, diving at the same rate as him. When he tries to open his wing, I perform the most difficult maneuver in flying. The instant his wings appear, but before they are fully extended, I hit them hard. The primary feathers bend, and when the wings fully open, he can't control his flight. Primary feathers are important. From there, I hover. He keeps falling, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel do their best to catch him. He doesn't suffer any permanent damage, but I'm not going to be the one who fixes his feathers. Yet I put a spell on them so I'm the only one who can. We'll see if I do.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if Ride seems evil, but I need to show how close she is to Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, and how much she hates the DAs. Fang is the one she hates most, so she makes it so he can't fly. Don't worry, she'll fix it. Eventually…**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


	4. Chapter 4

**And… Evil Ride was accomplished! Thanks for reading my story, but I only have a few reviews. That must change! To anyone who is reading this chapter, please review it. Thanks! I won't update until we get to 10 reviews at least. And no, reviewing multiple times from the same account doesn't count. Unless they are for different chapters. In that case, you're fine.**

 **Fang's POV**

I can't believe it. Max, or I guess Ride, bent my primaries. I can't fly with bent primary feathers. When Chiron tried to fix them, it didn't work. Nothing he did would work. Finally, he called in Ride.

"Ride, I need you to swear on the River Styx that you will tell the truthful answers to these questions." he said.

Thunder rumbled distantly.

"Can I trust you to not ask questions on things I don't want to answer?" Ride questioned in return.

"The questions are all about Fang's wings. And you know you can trust me." Chiron responded steadily.

"Okay, then. I swear on the River Styx that I will answer your questions truthfully." Another boom of thunder echoed, louder this time.

"Right. So what did you do to Fang's wings?" he asked.

"Bent the primaries."

"Why?"

"So he couldn't fly. Seemed fair. He takes my family, I take his flight." Chiron nodded.

"Why won't any remedies I'm trying work?" questioned the centaur.

"Because I also cast a spell so I'm the only one that can fix them."

"And why did you do that?"

"To create an impossible situation. I'm the only one who can fix his wings, but I won't. He's left without flight."

"Do you ever plan on fixing his wings?" Chiron asked. I leaned forwards a little. This was the answer I needed to hear.

"No, but plans change all the time. So I guess it depends on what happens."

"Why me? Why not another member of the flock? It's selfish, but why me?" I blurted.

I felt her turn her hard stare on me. "Do you wish it was someone else? That little Angel, Gazzy, or Nudge had lost their power of flight?"

"No, of course not. I just want to know, why?"

After what seemed like an eternity, she answered. "Because while I lost my family to all of you, you broke my heart the worst. So I thought you. And it had to be someone. I had to let some of that pain out." I nodded. As much as I hated what she had done, it was logical.

She looked to Chiron. "Can I go now?" He nodded silently. She spread her wings and the flight I wish I could have left with Ride.

 **Ride's POV**

I don't regret what I did to Fang. He deserved it. But I was having second thoughts about my plan of not fixing his wings.

"I will get you!" I heard. When I glided over a clearing in the forest, I saw who it came from. Thalia was on her knees, holding her stomach, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yes! I've killed the great duchess Thalia von Grace!" cried Nico.

"Oh, Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein, what have you done?" **(TMI anyone? Huh? Huh?)** Annabeth cried comically, dropping down next to Thalia.

"Inventive name, Thalia. Nico, good name. Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein. Awesome. But Duchess Thalia Von Grace? No inventiveness at all." I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"Ride von, um, Ride! Join us!" cried Thalia, looking at me.

"No thanks. I'll be Baroness Lucia Von Hugenstein." I answered, my brow quirking wryly.

"Much better, milady. I'm Sir Perry Johnson." Percy says. We all laugh at his reference to what Mr D calls him.

"And I'm Lady Elizabeth Chase." Annabeth adds.

"I challenge you to a duel, Sir Perry! Stick on stick, I will defeat you. Are you ready to meet your maker?" I cry fiercely. When I hold out my hand, the Duchess places a wimpy twig in my hand. I send her a nod of thanks.

"Challenge accepted! And you will be the one going to the Underworld." he replies, getting a twig from Lady Chase.

We begin to stab at each other, laughing the whole time. Finally I hit Sir Perry's gut.

"Hades' gym shorts! I've been defeated!" he cries, and I crack up.

"How could you, Baroness? He could've been great!" wails the Lady. Finally we give up the facade, and just laugh for a while.

"Hades' gym shorts? Really, Seaweed Brain?" The ground rumbles in a warning from Hades or he would blow us up, and I respond by putting my face close to the ground and yelling down there.

"Oh, relax, Uncle!" The ground rumbles again, but it is more of a humph from the god of the Underworld.

"So, guys. Do you think I should announce my goddess-ness at dinner tonight? I mean, eventually the DAs will spread it around." I ask, changing the subject.

"DAs?" Annabeth questioned.

I shrug. "In my head, I was tired of calling them the ex-flock, so now they are the DAs. Dumbasses." She laughs, quietly at first, then much louder as everyone joins in.

"Anyway, though, I think since the DAs will be spreading it soon anyway, you should tell everyone at dinner. It's a good idea, and if anyone doesn't believe you you can prove it to them. Drew probably won't think you're telling the truth, and you can tell her off. With maybe just a little burning all her clothes and taking away her status as head counselor in the Aphrodite cabin?" Thalia says hopefully, sniggering at the idea.

"That sounds like amazing fun." I nod, smiling.

"Normally I would say not to be so mean, but hey. It's Drew, she deserves it." Annabeth said, laughing.

 **At dinner…**

"I have an announcement to make, everyone!" I announce, standing on my table. Everyone ignores me except my friends. Rolling my eyes, I silenced their voices. Suddenly all talk stopped.

"Shall I repeat myself?" I said dryly, no more need to yell. "You all remember when I came? It'd be hard to forget my dive-bombing you with Percy Jackson. Anyway, I didn't arrive alone. I arrived with two very important people to you. Namely, Lord Zeus and Lady Hera. They came because I am their daughter. Without the knowledge of my heritage, I was not a goddess. As soon as I learned, I was given my full powers as the goddess of mutations." Internally steeling myself for the onslaught of questions, I give the assembled demigods their voices back. Not as much talk as I predicted came for me. Only one voice stood out, and when I saw who it was, I grinned.

Drew. "You are such a liar! There is no chance that you, of all people, are a goddess." She looked confident in her words, but no one backed her up.

"Would you like me to prove it?" I asked calmly.

"Sure, like you could." she scoffed.

Smirking evilly, I raised a hand. The door to the Aphrodite cabin opened gently, and boxes inside were shuffled around carefully. As much as I hated Drew, I didn't want Aphrodite mad at me for destroying her cabin. Finally, stacks of Drew's designer clothing floated out.

"Are you sure you need all these clothes? I'm sure they are unnecessary." I said, raising the other hand. Flame burst from it, setting the pile of clothes alight. Drew shrieked. "Also, I think you are being an awful head counselor. Aphrodite!" I called. She appeared in a swirl of beauty and perfume.

"Yes, Ride?" We were rather close, because my ability to change how I looked at will had also changed my view on fashion.

"This daughter of yours has been a horrible head counselor. As the goddess that cabin is for, I believe you have the power to kick her out of that job, and give it to someone a little nicer?"

"Really? Drew, I'm disappointed in you." She pouted prettily. "Okay, that sounds reasonable. Lacey, you are now head counselor. Drew, you no longer have any power other than what all campers have. So no more charmspeak!" Drew was speechless. Lacey was too, but what really made me hide my laughter was how almost all the boys looked when they viewed the goddess of love.

Their mouths were literally hanging open, and a few were drooling a bit. It was hilarious.

"Well, um, I bet someone else is the real goddess and you are making them do this!" Drew blurted after Aphrodite disappeared.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom! Dad!" I called. And just like that, they were there. Zeus in his normal pinstriped suit, and Hera looking fierce with two peacocks strutting at her side.

"What is it, honey?" Zeus simpered lovingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I told you never to call me that. Like ever." He shrugged.

"Anyway, I called you here because I wanted to prove to this bully that I am actually a goddess. And no, you are not allowed to kill her." The lord of the sky looked affronted.

"Yes, she is. She's our daughter, and you should be careful with what you say. You never know when someone is watching." Hera growled dangerously. Then she disappeared, peacocks with her. Zeus sent a bolt of lightning to hit the floor right in front of her before disappearing.

"But anyway! Just wanted to get that out. Continue eating!" After a stunned silence, they do.

"Nico? I'm suddenly not hungry, wanna go for a fly?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, sounds good." he responds, standing up. I snap out my wings proudly, and he grabs my shoulders. I flap straight up, and Fang watches me sadly.

We soar above camp, wheeling and spinning for a time. Finally I see where I want to go. I give Nico gills, which he is used to because we have swum together before, and glide down to the lake. When we enter the water, I don't snap my wings back. Instead, I push through the water with them. Finally, we reach the new place I discovered. Waving at naiads and water nymphs as I go in, I enter a small cave. The water in it is bioluminescent and glows with my every stroke through it.

"This place… this place is amazing, Ride." Nico breathed. "How did you find it?"

I shrugged. "Got ticked at the DAs before they knew, so I went swimming. Found it and kinda fell in love with it. It calmed me down, and we both know how hard that is." I said wryly. He chuckles.

"For sure." I rolled my eyes, but I'm grinning.

"Hey, what's going on with them? It seems like they're really getting under your skin." he said, turning serious.

"I just… Why is it so hard to be near them? I don't regret my decision to stay, but… I miss being in a flock. It's not the same with you guys. Please don't be offended, I love you guys. But why can't it be the same as before?" He doesn't respond, and for a second I think he's angry with me.

"Ride, I love you too. I know what you mean completely, and I wish you were happy. Maybe you can let them back in." Nico suggests quietly.

 **Nico's POV**

It kills me to see Ride like this. She puts up a thick wall around others, but sometimes when we're alone she lets go.

"I can't let them back in. I can't forgive something like this." she says, eyes welling up.

"No one can tell you what you should do. What do you feel?" I answer carefully, pulling her next to me.

"I don't know." Ride whispers. When I see the tears, I hug her tighter and she leans into me, crying.

A few minutes later, she's calmed down. "Hey. Thanks, Nico."

"What for?" I ask in confusion. She smiles warmly.

"For being here for me."

 **Ride's POV**

We relax for a couple of hours, just laughing and talking before I see a naiad swimming up to us.

"Hey, Liriope."

"Hi, Ride. Nico." she added, nodding at him in acknowledgment. "It's almost demigod curfew. I know you've never cared much about that, Ride, but Nico should get back."

"Good point. Thanks, wouldn't want to get him in trouble." I say gratefully. Liriope smiles and swims off, propelling herself through the water the way Percy does.

"Then I guess I should go." Nico said, making to duck under the water.

I snort. "Um, no. C'mere." He does, and I push through the water, making quick time to the surface. The cave had been warm, but the air out here is cold. Taking advantage of my god(dess)ly powers, I dried us off.

"Night, Ride."

"Night, Nico." I dropped him right outside the Hades cabin.

I flew back to my cabin, snapping my wings in perfectly. Sighing mentally at the thought of being near the DAs, I walked in.

"Where were you, Max? You can't just leave like that. And what were you doing with that stunt at dinner? You have to be more careful." Fang said angrily.

I stared at him in disbelief. My eyes darkened in anger. Before I know I'm moving, I've slammed Fang against the wall as hard as I can. "My name is Ride. I have no reason to tell you where I am going or why I do things. You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do." I force out through clenched teeth, trying not to blow him up.

"Um, Ride? C-can you let him go?" It's Nudge. My heart melts at her scared voice, but I show no sign of it on my face, dropping him.

"And, we had an idea. We want to have a competition. Us versus you and your friends." added Gazzy.

"And…?" I say questioningly.

"And if we win, you come back to the flock and we leave Camp Half-blood."

"Why would I want to do this?"

"B-because if you win, we'll leave Camp Half-blood."

 **Woah! No way would that ever happen! Jk, I know exactly what happens. Hahaha! Sorry, that was my attempt at a digital evil laugh. Review! Please review! Byeeee**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


	5. Chapter 5

**So basically, the DAs told Max that if she participated in a competition, and they lost, they would leave Camp Half-blood. If she wins, then she becomes part of the flock again and they leave camp together. Just catching you up. Okay, read on!**

 **Ride's POV**

"Lemme get this straight. You want to have a competition. If I win, you guys leave Camp Half-blood. If you win, then I join the flock and we leave camp together. Right?" I ask, not sure what they mean.

"Yeah." Nudge responded.

I lifted my head, assessing how serious they are. They seem completely serious.

"All right."

Gazzy and Angel jump up all around me, talking and squealing all at the same time.

"But! There will be rules." I say warningly. "And one of them is that you give me my space." I muttered, but they heard. Their faces drooped and they stepped back.

"Ok, I'm setting the rules of this competition. First of all, everyone from each side is participating. That means on your team, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel, you all have to participate. On my team will be me, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. Each person on each team will pick a challenge. There can be no repeat challenges. For example, if Fang selected a flying competition, then someone on my team will be selected to compete against you. Then whoever competed against you will pick the next challenge. Everyone selects one challenge and competes against someone from the other team in one of their challenges. Make sense?" Everyone nods.

"Right, then it's time to go to bed." The DAs stare at me in disbelief. "What? Demigods have a curfew. Night."

The next morning, we all eat some of Iggy's breakfast. Well, the DAs do, I flash in a plate of nectar and ambrosia for myself. Eventually, their conversation turns to the competition.

"Okay, we need to split up and regroup with our teams. It's not quite fair for you guys with me listening to your strategies. But first, I think to make this more fair we should say only competitions that we can all compete in. That means you can't pick like, a flying competition if I've already done a competition. Because they can't fly under their own power. Good? Good." I turned and flew out, grabbing my new teammates as I went. With Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth hanging on my arms, I landed in the clearing we were in before.

I quickly explain the competition. We all turn to Annabeth, who is our prime strategist as a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"I think a good strategy would be selecting competitions that would require different mutations than they have to compete in successfully. You can give us the mutations, but they won't have much luck." she says thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "I told them only competitions we could all compete in."

They all look disappointed. "What loopholes did you cover?" Annabeth questions. I grin wickedly.

"None." Annabeth fist pumps the air.

"Then we can use loopholes. For example, swimming competitions. They have gills, but you can give us fish mutations to make us faster. Sailfish mutations, to be exact. They are the fastest water animal, and they can reach speeds of up to 110 kilometers, or 68 miles, per hour. They can't beat that. And we need to make sure that there are no external mutations. They'll notice and ban it."

"Annabeth, there isn't really such thing as internal mutations. We should just go so fast or be so good that they don't notice." I respond, and she nods, accepting the facts. "Plus, I don't want this to be too unfair. I'll only give mutations when it is our own competition. Not when it is their competition." Again, my family nods.

I flash a piece of paper and a clipboard in. On it, I make a three-chart. One section for the person, one for the competition, and one for the mutation they get. Working hard, we come up with a decision.

I will be participating in a flying race, and because of my hyperdrive, I don't need any mutation.

Percy will participate in a swimming race with a sailfish mutation, because as a son of Poseidon he will do best in the water. He could use his powers to speed himself up and slow the other one down.

Thalia will participate in a special version of Hide-and-Seek. The way it works is I give everyone except Thalia and her competitor a chameleon mutation, so they can blend in to their surroundings. Then everyone will hide, including me, and the winner is the person who can find all members of the other team first. Thalia will get the internal mutation of incredible bird eyes. She will have amazing vision. Thalia's competition will go first from our team, so the other team doesn't know about the mutations I'm giving until after this one, and then we can't redo it.

Nico will be participating in a race in the dark. I don't think they know about his shadow travel, so he won't need a mutation.

Annabeth will have a knowledge test. She won't need a mutation. Athena herself will create the test, at least if I ask her.

"I think we can win! We need a team name though." I say cheerfully.

"How about We Aren't DAs?" Thalia suggests, grinning.

I laugh. "That's perfect! We Aren't DAs! They won't understand, and we won't explain."

 **I know this is a much shorter chapter than you expected. Sorry! But I needed a filler chapter. Shoutout to my friend demigodlover7 for helping me write this chapter. There will be at least 11 more chapters, one for each challenge and one for the aftermath. I'll probably have more than that, but whatever. Byeeee**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay, it doesn't seem like anyone is reading this story. I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption unless you guys really want me to keep writing it. Please review and tell me your opinions, I really need some help with this.**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


End file.
